


gourmet

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke shivered at the loss of pressure as he lifted himself up from Han’s lap, careful as he shuffled up above Han to keep from knocking into him; Han shuffled down a few inches, too, leaving a little more space at the top of the small bed, and Luke had to stifle another shiver as he shifted up above Han’s face.Something about the position felt almost awkward, unwieldy, but he didn’t have long to feel that before Han wound his arms around Luke’s thighs, tugging him in the last few inches towards his mouth, and Luke got it.





	gourmet

**Author's Note:**

> anon suggested face sitting and i was like. absolutely. brilliant. show stopping. this is probably somewhere post-ANH pre-hoth i dont know anymore

Han had lost patience before Luke ever would have; his breathing was heavy as he tugged at Luke’s hair, other hand pulling at where Luke’s arm was braced over Han’s waist. Han didn’t manage to stifle a soft whine when Luke hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners before he moved up from Han’s dick with a faint  _ pop. _

“Fuck,” Han breathed out, almost silent, brushing his thumb over Luke’s lip to break the thin string of saliva from Luke’s chin as he pulled him up to kiss him. 

His dick squeezed between both of their bellies fell to an afterthought, behind Luke shifting to settle in his lap, his knees snug at Han’s sides, kissing him with the same heat behind it as when he had been between Han’s legs. Han almost didn’t notice the next shift, lifting up just slightly, not until Luke’s teeth tweaked at his bottom lip at the same time as he palmed over Han’s dick; Luke muffled another whine in another kiss, a low hum as he pumped his hand a couple times before lifting up just a little more.

They didn’t pull away even breaking the kiss for Luke to focus, his nose bumping Han’s cheek as Han held his breath waiting for that first touch, stifling a shiver at the feeling of Luke’s fingers loosely around his dick to hold steady as he slowly sank down.

Han’s fingers gripped at Luke’s hips with a sharp exhale as the head of his dick bumped between Luke’s legs, Luke’s breath hitching when he missed just a little and almost got his clit; he shifted his hips again, a deep breath in against Han’s jaw, and Han wound his arms tight around Luke’s waist with a groan as he started to sink down.

 

He probably could have planned a little better, teased a little less, but he  _ really _ liked to.

He liked the feeling of Han’s dick heavy and warm on his tongue, the soft, almost cozy space between his thighs, the noises he could get out of him and the  _ view. _

He could never really pick which direction to be greedy in, always seemed to want more of both; Han didn’t make it easy to choose.

Luke slowly started rolling his hips, mouthing along Han’s neck as he started to work up a rhythm to it, egged on by Han’s hands tugging just a little at his hips. He could feel each little sound Han made even if he wouldn’t have been able to hear it, his heartbeat rushing, the muscles shifting on a deep breath or the rumble under his lips of Han trying to stifle a groan.

He wanted to hear it, too.

Luke caught his teeth at the curve of Han’s neck, mouthing a proper moan out of him and a shaky thrust up that almost threw Luke off track with the heavy  _ pulse _ of it. He kissed over the faintly pink spot as he leaned back to sit upright, his eyes slipping shut with a shudder at the way the change in angle seemed to push Han deeper.

Han’s eyes were wide when Luke opened his again, his cheeks pink and his breathing heavy. Luke shifted in his lap with another satisfied hum, looking down at Han’s hands at his hips; he slid his own up Han’s forearms from his elbows, linking their fingers together, and Luke hadn’t thought Han’s eyes could go any wider until he abruptly leaned forward again with Han’s hands pinned by his shoulders.

His hips jerked up into Luke again with a whine, impulse, biting back a groan when Luke planted himself firmly in Han’s lap without pulling up.

“Luke,” he pleaded, breathy and desperate, but he didn’t try to push up into Luke again; he couldn’t help feeling a little smug about it. “Please, kid—”

Luke didn’t let go of Han’s hands as he ducked down to kiss him, rubbing his thumb over Han’s as he started rocking down into his lap again. Han’s fingers tensed between his, holding tighter the longer Luke kept at it, the kiss getting messy and needy until Luke dropped his forehead against Han’s shoulder with a breathless,  _ “Oh…” _

“I wanna,” Han started to say, cutting off with another whine when Luke moved up to kiss his neck, “let me touch—”

Han groaned low in his throat when Luke let go of his right hand as he straightened up again, still holding the other. Han slid his hand up Luke’s thigh from his knee before turning palm-up, flattening his fingers over Luke’s clit; he barely had to move them, letting Luke rock down against his fingers, just quick, tight circles that made Luke’s thighs start to shake at Han’s waist.

Luke couldn’t bring himself to pull up much anymore, grinding down against the twin pressures over his clit and inside. He moved his free hand up to grip at Han’s wrist, his eyes slipping shut with a shudder as Han started moving his fingers a little faster. Han nudged his hips up each time Luke dropped down, hitting perfect and deep, but Luke had only just started to feel like he was getting close when Han’s fingers squeezed almost uncomfortably tight between his, the fingers of his other hand stuttering over Luke’s clit, and he didn’t have time to try to rush into it before Han’s hips jerked up with a groan and a  _ heat _ spreading inside him.

Luke let out a slow breath.

Han’s eyes were unfocused when his hand went slack under Luke’s, his cheeks still pink as he numbly moved his other hand from Luke’s clit to his hip; Luke couldn’t help tensing around him, rubbing over Han’s knuckles just before he started to lift up from his lap.

_ “Mm.” _ Han squeezed at his hip, holding him in place; his tongue peeked out between his teeth as he finally focused on Luke’s face, his voice low and just a little rough when he added, “You didn’t come yet.”

Luke shrugged, but Han squeezed at his hip again before he could try a second time to get up.

Han raised his eyebrows, slowly looking from Luke’s face and down to between his legs, back up again; he tilted his chin up just slightly, biting his lip for a second with another tug at Luke’s hip.

Luke raised one eyebrow.

“C’mere.”

_ Oh. _

Luke shivered at the loss of pressure as he lifted himself up from Han’s lap, careful as he shuffled up above Han to keep from knocking into him; Han shuffled down a few inches, too, leaving a little more space at the top of the small bed, and Luke had to stifle another shiver as he shifted up above Han’s face.

Something about the position felt almost awkward, unwieldy, but he didn’t have long to feel that before Han wound his arms around Luke’s thighs, tugging him in the last few inches towards his mouth, and Luke got it.

_ “Han.” _

He had to brace one hand against the wall behind Han to keep steady, the other tangling tight in Han’s hair earning him a groan that buzzed through his clit. Han ate him out like  _ he _ might as well be the one getting it, and that time was no different, mouthing almost indulgently between his legs before pursing his lips tight around Luke’s clit.

Han’s eyes weren’t even open when he looked down, the tip of his nose already a little damp just from Luke settling over his face. Luke’s hips twitched with a shudder and a soft whine at the realization that Han hadn’t even wanted him to clean himself up first, no hesitation at all; he just  _ wanted _ to do it.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Han mumbled, almost inaudible muffled against Luke’s clit.

He just wanted to do it for  _ Luke. _

Luke bit back a grin before he had to bite back a moan, too.

Han squeezed at his thighs, the almost needy sounds still coming, still making Luke thrum. He kept his lips snug around Luke’s clit, sucking, dragging his tongue flat over the tip of it at the same time, and he didn’t pause as he slid his hands back from Luke’s thighs to palm at his ass.

Luke didn’t manage to stifle a whine, and Han didn’t miss it, grinning around his clit before he shifted his right hand a little more inwards; it wasn’t the angle for much, but it was enough, the press of his fingertips where Luke was wet over Han’s chin, and it wouldn’t have taken much more than that even if Luke hadn’t already been so close when Han had started.

“Han,” he murmured, the responding hum against his clit making him shiver again. “That’s—”

Too much to put the feeling to words with Han dragging his tongue with a little more pressure over Luke’s clit, a little more with his fingers; he had to let go of Han’s hair to keep from pulling too hard, his thighs tensing at either side of Han’s head with a stammered moan as the tight feeling coiling in his belly released like a spring being let go, buzzing and trembling through him as Han kept gently mouthing between his legs.

Han didn’t stop right away, and it didn’t, either, another few pulses before it finally faded to a soft thrum. Luke almost didn’t realize he was still bracing himself against the wall until he stiffly let go, shakily holding himself up on his knees while he caught his breath; Han kissed the crease where Luke’s thigh met his pelvis before moving his hand back to Luke’s hip, just a gentle nudge.

Luke’s knee almost knocked the side of Han’s head as he got up, slumping flat on his back as Han scooted to the side to make room. His breathing was still a little heavy when Han looped his arm around his waist and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

Luke moved his hand up to Han’s hair, arm around his shoulders, tugging him up for Han to kiss him properly; he could still taste himself on Han’s mouth, until he couldn’t anymore, soft and slow without the rush and neediness from before.

Luke thought he might see if Han wanted to do that again sometime.

He figured Han probably would. 

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
